Cartoon Cartoon Weekends/Host Transcripts
Scripts Sonic Robin Team Chaotix Lumpy Teary Eyed Bryte and Eli (CCW intro) (Screen goes to the CN City Park at sunset, where the TVs are set up and we see The Teary Eyeds running from Collin and the Speed of Light.) Collin: Not done with you yet! Bryte: Oh yeah?! (The other Teary Eyeds crash.) Wild: Crap... Bryte: Ugh... *gets up* Welcome to Cartoon Cartoon Weekends, I am Teary Eyed Bryte, or just Bryte. And I have a dumb bird who is gonna host with me and that's-. Eli: Me! Bryte: Eli, shut up! We will begin with an episode of Oggy and the Cockroaches! Eli: Bryte, I can eat that sandwich? Bryte: What? Eli: A sandwich! Bryte: Seriously?! (Camera pans up, and the Cartoon Cartoon Weekends fades in) Bryte: Hi! Welcome back to CCW. Time to recall what we saw in the episode we showed. (Screen goes to the episode with Byte and Eli commenting they saw.) (Screen goes back to Bryte and Eli.) Bryte: Eli, you are an incompetent, stupid, disgusting nincompoop! Eli: Bryte, calm down. We'll be right back with Five Nights at Freddy's! Bryte: GRRRR!! I was going to say that! (she begins chasing Eli) (Camera pans up, and the Cartoon Cartoon Weekends fades in) Bryte: Hi, welcome back to CCW, and let's talk- (Crashing is heard.) Bryte: Eli! Really?! Eli: Heh. Sorry. Bryte: Anyways, let's talk about what I always do. I always try to successfully get Collin, but fail. Try to track Eli and Fang down, but they always successfully get away, and call Jack a dope. Jack: Hey! *to viewers* That's true. Eli: Any new episodes. Bryte: Don't know. Ask the announcer. (Eli looks at the announcer and the viewers.) Eli: *to announcer* So, announcer, any new episodes for this week? Announcer: In fact, yes! (Screen goes to black, with blue/yellow/oranges boxes rolling in with shows.) Annoucer: Now here comes Bunnicula, after that Uncle Grandpa, later Sonic Boom, The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy, The Happy Tree Friends Show, The Adventures of Team Chaotix, Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers, We Bare Bears, Teen Titans Go!, and lastly Dragon Mania Adventures. Speaking of Bunnicula, he's next! Eli: Right here on Cartoon Cartoon Weekends! (Camera pans up, and the Cartoon Cartoon Weekends fades in) Bryte: Welcome back to Cartoon Cartoon Weekends, I am Bryte and that's Eli, and we'll show you the character of the week. Eli: The character of the week is... Drumroll please! Us! Just kidding... Actual character of the week. Drumroll please! (Drumroll) Bryte and Eli: Friar Lawerence! (Friar Lawerence walks in.) Friar Lawerence: Hello, I say, nice to see thou all. Bryte: So, we'll ask questions about you, and you need to answer them. Friar Lawerence: As thou wish. (The screen goes to black, and blue boxes appears.) Eli: So, how did your relationship with Romeo and Juliet start? Friar Lawerence: Tis was started a long time ago, when Romeo and Juliet started seeking my help to become married. The Bears Fruity the Bat Chester Eli and Peel Toothy Lagan and Haley Oggy Promo Scripts Sonic Announcer: Cartoon Cartoon Weekends is coming! And our first ever host is...! Robin Announcer: Next week on Cartoon Cartoon Weekends! Team Chaotix Announcer: Next week on Cartoon Cartoon Weekends! Lumpy Announcer: Next week on Cartoon Cartoon Weekends! Teary Eyed Bryte and Eli Announcer: Cartoon Cartoon Weekends is back from the summer! The Bears Announcer: Next week on Cartoon Cartoon Weekends! Fruity the Bat Announcer: Next week on Cartoon Cartoon Weekends! (Screen goes to Fruity.) Announcer: Fruity the Bat is hosting CCW! Fruity: Yup! (Screen goes to DMA, with the footage of an new episode.) Announcer: And we have a brand new episode of Dragon Mania Adventures! (Screen goes to RaJ:MA.) Announcer: Plus, new Romeo and Juliet: Monser Attackes. (Screen goes to the sweepstakes for TCoCTSB-related stuff.) Announcer: And we have a brand new The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy sweepstakes. Stay tuned to find out how to enter and win it! (Screen finally goes to the title.) Announcer: Catch Fruity on Cartoon Cartoon Weekends, this Friday at 5 p.m (4 p.m pacific.) Only on Cartoon Network! Chester Announcer: Next week on Cartoon Cartoon Weekends! Eli and Peel Announcer: Next week on Cartoon Cartoon Weekends! Toothy Announcer: Next week on Cartoon Cartoon Weekends! Lagan and Haley Announcer: Next week on Cartoon Cartoon Weekends! Oggy Announcer: Next week on Cartoon Cartoon Weekends! (Screen goes to Oggy.) Announcer: Oggy is hosting! But we will have problems understanding him. Category:Cutscenes